


Sticky Situations

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is not a morning person. Honda tries to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situations

Seto Kaiba woke with the rare feeling that all was quite right in the world. Every thought in his sleep-fogged mind was warm and lazily contented, and centered on the fact that the world could certainly keep for an hour or so while he enjoyed the company he had picked up the night before.

At least, he was content in his situation until he rolled over and found said company had apparently deserted him. He blinked at the empty pillow in groggy confusion before lifting the covers and checking underneath for his missing lover. There was no way he could have dreamed last night with the obvious evidence; he was naked, he had a line of hickeys up the inside of his leg, and he remembered quite clearly how his underwear had gotten hooked over the headboard.

If it was so blatantly obvious what had happened, where had his guest disappeared to this morning? Kaiba was not be any means done with everything he wanted to, and he had thought that was obvious.

His good mood ruined, Kaiba hauled himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to scrub away his frustrated expectations. The whole time he was halfway resolved to hunt down Honda and demand an explanation and half toying with the idea of cutting the missing man out of his life immediately. If it had been anyone else he would have been far more than halfway on that second option.

Still seething with the perceived slight, Kaiba went in search of an early breakfast, and possibly someone to take his mood out on.

There was an unexpected level of noise from his kitchen, and when he stepped inside to investigate he at least found where Honda had disappeared to. He lover had taken charge of the kitchen and was standing at the stove with Mokuba, still in his pajamas, perched on counter next to him.

“That doesn’t look like a dragon at all,” Mokuba was saying. “It looks like a dog.”

“Well it doesn’t have wings yet.” Honda excused. He was spooning batter into his pan with an air of great concentration. “See?”

“Now it looks like a sheep.”

“Aw, there’s just no pleasing you, isn’t there?” Honda laughed.

Curiosity taking over from irritation, Kaiba had to investigate the source of this conversation.

“Hey,” Honda greeted him when he drew close enough to see the strangely-shaped pancake they had been discussing. “I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

Oh, Kaiba had wanted something _in bed_ , alright, but breakfast had nothing to do with it.

“I have a cook for that sort of thing,” Kaiba pointed out, his voice cold with disapproval.

“I told him he could take the morning off,” Mokuba put in quickly. He shared a look with Honda which only fed the bad mood Kaiba was nursing. He was obviously nowhere near angry enough that their wary looks should have been necessary. His black mood was quite justified.

“While you’re up, we can all cook together.” Honda tried to hand him the dripping spoon he’d been ladling out batter with, but Kaiba simply glowered at him, unimpressed.

“It’s fine,” his little brother tried once again to diffuse his anger, probably knowing well enough that he was immune to the consequences himself. “I’m just watching too.”

“You should learn how to cook,” Honda told him, and Mokuba just pulled a face at him.

“Why?”

“Because girls like it when you know how to cook.”

“How would you know?” Kaiba snapped. He didn’t give a damn what girls liked, only what _he_ liked. And perhaps what Honda liked. . . but that was not the issue at hand.

The last thing he expected was for Honda to burst out laughing at his attempted insult. It should have made him more angry, but it was impossible to keep up a good head of steam when Honda hugged him and laughed and admitted he should be more concerned with what Kaiba wanted, even if he wouldn’t believe that what Kaiba wanted was not pancakes.

To Kaiba’s great surprise, considering he had already made up his mind to hate them, they were good pancakes. No matter that they were all in unidentifiable blob shapes. All through breakfast little hints of the good mood he had woken up with kept trying to worm its way back into his head.

Kaiba didn’t want to be in a good mood. At least, not until Mokuba had run off full of sugar and energy and plans that would probably lead to trouble for someone else, and Honda moved to stand at his shoulder, bending down so that his lips brushed Kaiba’s neck.

“Was it good?”

“It wasn’t worth getting out of bed for.”

“I didn’t exactly plan on you having to get out of bed, so I guess that’s fair.”

“And what, exactly, was your plan?”

Honda’s lips found his in a exploratory kiss, and Kaiba allowed it. In a moment Honda’s tongue was sliding teasingly along his lower lip to lap at the little hint of syrup still clinging to the corner of his mouth.

“I guess. . . to make you all sticky.”

“Mm. . .” Kaiba had to approve of that. “And what was the next phase of this so-called plan?”

“Heh. Well, it’s a little too early in the day to go back to bed, don’t you think?”

“It’s never too early. Come here.” Kaiba grabbed a good handful of Honda’s shirt and hauled him off by force, back to the comfort of his warm bed and his own plans which had gone interrupted far too long.


End file.
